


Translations

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, as always, exhibitionist tendencies, it's Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: Molly tries some damage control, but has he said too much?





	Translations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst with the cryptic summaries. I just don't like spoilers. 
> 
> Speaking of- this series is updating as the show continues, but I am keeping it in a spoiler free parallel realm. Not really an AU, just not spoilery. You'll notice me subtly folding new info in as we learn more about the characters. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual. Italics while in quotes are spoken in Infernal, in case that's not clear.

He doubted they were going to find it, but nevertheless, Molly watched with amusement as Jester and Beau hurried off, disappearing amongst the many shelves in search of another copy of _Tusk Love_. Fjord was looking at one of the shelves near the door, in a section that- Molly assumed based on the titles- dealt with the local history. Several feet away, Caleb was knelt down next to Nott, “... no more than you can carry, okay? We don’t want to find ourselves in another Whisky Rambler situation, ja?”

“No, no. Of course, you’re right. I’ll try to control myself.” Nott said with that small, anxious voice she sometimes got when Caleb reminded her all-too-gently about their shared past. “You should find something you like and I’ll buy it for you.”

“I will see what I find. Thank you.” He said, adjusting her hood before getting to his feet once more. He caught Molly’s eye, but his expression didn’t change as he, too, vanished into the stacks. Molly sighed and began winding his way through the labyrinth of books. In the distance he could hear Fjord chatting with the shopkeeper, his rumbling voice easy to pick out in the relative silence of the massive shop. And it _was_ massive. Molly suspected it had once been the home of some corrupt bureaucrat who fell out of favor with the Empire. Over the bookshelves he could just see a set of stairs that led up to even more books on a second level. He traced his fingers lightly, absentmindedly across the spines as he walked down row after row, barely glancing at the titles as he passed by. He wasn’t _uninterested_ in books, he just wasn’t particularly in the mood. He imagined Caleb, surrounded by stacks of books as he sat there, Frumpkin in his lap and Molly by his side, leaning against him as he paged through each book, all of them content to just be together. It wasn’t an unusual fantasy for Molly. He wasn’t particularly domestic, but he had a soft spot for comfort. He wanted someone who would be perfectly content to sit with him in silence, their hands entwined. Of course, he also wanted someone who was willing, if not eager, to entertain Molly’s excentricities. He’d been worried that Caleb wouldn’t be particularly experimental in bed, but he continued to be delightfully surprised by the human.

He turned another corner to find himself face to face with Jester and Beau, who had been hurrying in his direction. They both jumped at his sudden appearance and Jester giggled, “we haven’t found _Tusk Love,_ but we found _Tiefling: Friend or Foe?_ ” She said the title with a dramatic voice, holding up what looked like a very old book with an unsmiling tiefling embossed on the dark leather.

“Well, Molly?” Beau said with a smirk, “Which is it?”

Molly raised an eyebrow and he saw a flash of uncertainty across Beau’s face as she tried to read whether or not she’d offended him, “Oh, it’s foe definitely.” He said with a wide grin, “Unless, of course, you’re my friend.” He added, with a more serious expression.

“That’s-” Beau began to protest, but Jester rolled her eyes and took Beau’s arm.

“Okay, bye Molly.” She said quickly as she yanked Beau down another aisle.

Molly chuckled to himself as he wandered down that aisle. The books here were of the anthropological nature. Examining cultures and the different peoples of this plane. There was a whole section, in fact, on tieflings. Many of them looked just as outdated and inflammatory as the one Jester had selected. He picked one up absentmindedly, flipping through the amusing illustrations before returning it to the shelf. He raised his head suddenly as he heard a small cough. It was barely more than Caleb clearing his throat, but Molly honed in on it like a predator finding his prey.

Once more he dragged his hand along the books’ spines as he made his way to the end of the aisle to look for Caleb. He found him two aisles away, looking at a book that seemed to describe the various ways in which scrying had been used throughout history. As far as Molly could tell from a quick glance at the shelf, these books were not actually arcane in nature, they merely theorized academically on the subject of arcana. He could tell that Caleb had heard him approach, but he didn’t react, so Molly came up beside him, picking a book from the shelf at random. “Finally,” He said, his voice a bit louder than a whisper. “I finally found something I think I’d enjoy.” He gave Caleb a sidelong glance and behind him his tail slithered against the human, wrapping itself around the human’s leg beside him. Caleb inhaled sharply as the tip of his tail gently stroked the inside of Caleb’s thigh, alternating between squeezing lightly and gently twisting around his leg.

Molly heard the human sigh as Caleb leaned into him just a bit. Before he could wrap his arms around the human to pull him close, however, a distant howl of laughter from Beau somewhere in the stacks made Caleb stiffen and withdraw. Molly frowned as Caleb clutched his book more tightly, his eyes staring blankly at the page as he listened cautiously.

Molly could still hear Fjord at the front, speaking with the shopkeeper, he could hear Beau’s laughter trailing off somewhere in the direction of the stairs. He assumed Jester was there too, egging her on. Yasha had left the night before on “Yasha Business”. He’d given her a kiss and told her he’d see her soon, so she _probably_ wasn’t skulking around the bookshop, although he wouldn’t bet his life on it. Nott, of course, was sneaky enough that Molly suspected she could be standing in the aisle right behind him and they would be none the wiser.

Caleb was clearly having the same thoughts as he glanced around quickly, checking for any sign of his small goblin friend.

“You don’t have to worry about her so much, you know.” Molly breathed into Caleb’s shoulder.

“We worry about each other.” Caleb mumbled, “It is mutual worry.”

“She’s very protective of you.” Molly said softly, “It’s adorable.”

Caleb shrugged slightly, “We need one another.”

“And right now- I need you.” Molly said softly, leaning into Caleb once more. He felt Caleb’s resistance melt against him as he closed the book, glancing around once more.

“This is too risky, Molly.” He whispered. “Too public. We will get caught.”

“Isn’t that wonderful?” Molly said with actual glee in his voice. He saw a smile crack across Caleb’s face and he leaned over to steal a kiss.

The kiss was gentle and slow as Caleb leaned in closer, turning to face Molly as the kiss deepened. Molly’s tail unwrapped quickly, and he winced slightly as it thumped against the bookshelf beside them, overexcited. Caleb chuckled into his mouth and Molly pulled him closer, his clever tongue claiming Caleb as the human moaned softly. Their bodies ground into one another and Molly gently took a step forward, steering Caleb until he was pushed flat against the nearest bookshelf. Caleb moaned softly, grinding his hips forward into Molly.

The tiefling smiled and turned his attention to Caleb’s neck. Sucking gentle kisses into his skin.

The human gasped softly, his arms pulling Molly closer as he smiled into Caleb’s neck. “Mollymauk,” he breathed, “This will either escalate very quickly, or we need to stop right now.”

Molly smiled, feeling Caleb’s hardness as they clutched one another close.

“We have a strange relationship with bookshops.” He murmured into Caleb’s skin. “But you’re probably right.” He said with a grin, taking a full step back as Caleb’s eyes widened.

“Just like that and we are done?” Caleb was clearly shocked and Molly suspected he wasn’t entirely thrilled that Molly had listened this time.

“Just like that.” Molly said with a syruppy smile. He clapped his hand on Caleb’s shoulder, making the other man jump in surprise. He turned and made to walk past Caleb, pausing just long enough to whisper, “a promise of things to come”, before he walked purposefully down the aisle, turning with a dramatic flick of his tail.

He could still hear Caleb’s heavy breathing behind him and Molly smiled to himself, _worth it,_ as he adjusted himself in his trousers. He passed another aisle and felt a shiver run down his spine as out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a flicker of movement. Senses on alert, he turned quickly, but saw nothing. It was the row of books just beyond the one where Caleb was still standing and Molly waited for a beat to see if he heard anything from Caleb, any sign of distress that might indicate some sort of a foe sneaking up on them. He heard nothing apart from the faint rumble of Fjord’s voice back toward the front of the shop.

Molly shook his head to clear it. Wouldn’t be the first time that he’d been spooked catching sight of his own tail out of the corner of his eye. _That’s all it was._

 

***

 

Caleb was huffy the rest of the afternoon. Molly had to fight back a chuckle every time Caleb intentionally turned the other direction in a shop or insisted that he and Nott would wait outside. Soon the whole group, laden with packages, parcels, and various weapons, made their way back to the inn, excited to sit and drink together after a day of errand after errand. Molly took Fjord’s items, and Beau happily piled all of her shopping into Jester’s eager arms as the two tieflings made their way upstairs to drop off their hauls. Jester disappeared down the hall toward the girls’ room as Molly fiddled with the key, trying not to drop Fjord’s new purchases. He nudged the door open with his shoulder and tossed the bags and parcels haphazardly onto Fjord’s bed, it being closer to the door. He looked at the pile, briefling considering tidying it up a bit, moving his parcels to his own bed at the very least. _Fuck it,_ he thought and turned to make his way back downstairs.

Molly managed not to jump at the sight of Jester in the doorway, but it was a near miss. “Gods, you’re sneaky when you’re not chatting incessantly.” He breathed.

Jester’s face was set in a wide smile, but somehow it seemed different from the one she usually wore. It seemed… malevolent. “Hello, Molly.”

Molly was now officially suspicious and his eyes narrowed as he replied slowly, “Hello, Jester.”

“How are you doing?”

Molly gave her a look, raising an eyebrow, “C’mon now, Jester. What is this?”

Jester smiled at him sweetly, “Molly...do you want to kiss me?”

Whatever he’d been expecting her to say, it certainly wasn’t that. “What?”

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to kiss me.” She said, looking at the ground with a put-on meekness.

“That’s a bit of an odd question out of the blue like that.” Jester giggled, but whether it was at the unintentional pun or Molly himself he wasn’t sure.

“I was just wondering. Do you like kissing everybody?” She asked, her eyes darting up to meet his, “Or is it just Caleb?”

Molly saw his options flash by him in an instant. Unsure what else to do, he picked the easiest one, making a face of sheer confusion. “Does Caleb like kissing everybody?” he asked in mock surprise.

“You know what I mean, Molly. You can’t play dumb with me.” Jester said, her hands going to her hips.

“Oh, darling.” Molly said, making his way past her to the door, “I think you’ll find I can play dumb with just about anybody.”

Molly could feel Jester’s eyes on him as he made his way downstairs, but he didn’t turn back, hoping- however unlikely- that that would be the end of it.

Downstairs the rest of the group had retired to their usual table. Caleb was sitting toward the end and Molly debated whether or not to pull him aside quickly, but the sound of Jester’s footsteps on the stairs behind him ruled that out. He slid in across from Caleb, hoping that Jester would go sit next to Beau or Fjord. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Hi, Caleb!” Jester said brightly, sitting beside the human and leaning close enough that Molly could see Caleb fighting not to recoil.

“Hello, Jester.” His voice was stilted, but he gave her a pleasant smile.

“How are you doing today, Caleb?” She asked eagerly, her eyes locked with his.

Caleb snuck a glance at Molly who shrugged with an uneasy smile, “I am doing well, thank you, Jester.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Caleb.” Jester’s enthusiasm was getting to the point that Molly worried the whole table would take notice. Nott, sitting next to Caleb, was watching Jester with a look of bewilderment.

Molly’s mind was racing, but he took a chance, unsure what else he could do. “ _Jester. Please don’t do this_.” he muttered to her, the words in Infernal sounding menacing and out of place in the well-lit tavern.

Surprise registered on Jester’s face, but then it lit up into an even wider smile. “ _That is a very sneaky idea, Molly!_ ”

Molly ignored the look of confusion on Caleb’s face and hissed hurriedly, “ _We don’t need to cause any trouble here._ ”

“ _I’m not causing any trouble, Molly!_ ” Jester said with a look of confusion, “ _I think it’s really cute that you two are kissing in bookshops._ ”

“What is happening?” Nott muttered to Caleb and out of the corner of his eye Molly saw Caleb shush her, murmuring something that he didn’t catch.

Molly’s attention was focused on Jester as he shook his head, “ _You can’t tell the others what you saw._ ” He muttered, his voice raspy and harsh as the devilish language cut through the air.

“ _Are you ashamed or something, Molly?_ ” Jester asked, a hint of sadness in her rough voice, “ _You don’t have to be ashamed, you know!_ ”

“ _I do know that, and I’m not. But Caleb doesn’t want the others to know right now. Why that might be is his business._ ” Molly was very aware that all conversation at their table had stopped, “ _It’s up to Caleb to decide when everyone can know. If ever._ ”

“ _Do you looooove him, Molly?_ ” Jester’s tone was mocking, in a way that he was sure the rest of the table would even be able to understand, despite the foreign tongue.

“ _I do._ ” Molly said simply, his expression open and honest. He saw Jester’s eyes widen, but he continued on, “ _Gods help me, I actually do._ ”

Jester looked like she might squeal, so Molly gave her a quick kick under the table. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, “ _Are you going to be in trouble? When you tell him that I found out?_ ”

“ _Probably. If I tell him, that is._ ”

Jester gasped, “ _Molly! Would you lie to Caleb?_ ”

Molly winced slightly at the insinuation, “ _I don’t know, honestly. I don’t want to lie to him. But if you can promise not to make it weird, he doesn’t really have to know._ ” He gave Jester a very stern look, “ _But you can’t say anything! To anyone! Alright?_ ”

Jester glared, “ _I’m not going to tell anyone. I could’ve told everyone by now, but I didn’t!_ ” She looked at Molly with a surprising amount of wisdom in her expression, “ _I don’t think you should keep it a secret though. You can tell Caleb that I won’t say anything._ ”

“ _Thank you, Jester._ ” Molly said with a weak smile.

“ _Also, I just want to say that you two are really cute and since Caleb probably has a really big dick, I think you two will be very happy._ ” She sat back and began rifling through her bag to find some of the lose pastries that she’d hidden in there.

“ _Why do you assume- Fuck it, I don’t care._ ” Molly sighed and looked at Caleb, who was blushing furiously . _He’s a clever man. He’ll have guessed what all that was about._ Molly sighed and gave him a small smile that he hoped would be reassuring.

“What the fuck was that about?” Beau’s voice broke the tense silence and Molly looked up to see Nott, Beau, and Fjord staring at them, mouths agape.

“Yeah,” Fjord said hesitantly, clearing his throat, “Far be it from me to tell y’all how to behave, but we might be drawin’ some unwanted attention to ourselves.” Molly and Jester both looked around the tavern, which had gone utterly quiet. Several patrons were pointedly avoiding Molly’s eyes, while others were staring with openly hostile expressions.

“You know what they say,” Molly said- hoping his voice sounded more carefree than he felt, “If you don’t practice speaking… you lose the language…” He ended awkwardly.

Jester raised an eyebrow at his pathetic attempt at deception, “It’s very true,” she piped in, “I try to offer someone a donut and I end up telling them they have a piece of poop hanging off their nose.”

Beau laughed at that and even Fjord’s expression softened. Nott still looked suspicious and wasn’t taking her eyes off Molly. The mood lightened slightly and Molly breathed a sigh of relief. He hopped nimbly to his feet, offering to buy the next round of ales. This earned him a sliver of goodwill from Nott who handed her flask over before he sauntered toward the bar. He chatted briefly with the barmaid, making sure he got the good stuff. He felt the presence behind him before he heard the voice over his shoulder.

“She saw us in the booksellers.” It wasn’t a question, but Molly nods anway, still facing the bar. “I told you it was too risky.”

The barkeep slid five flagons of ale across the counter, as well as Nott’s flask. Molly slid 2 gold across as Caleb reached forward to help him carry the drinks.

“I know.” Molly said softly, gathering three of the ales into his hands. “I’m so sorry, Caleb. I was being stupid.”

“We were both being stupid.” Caleb muttered.

Molly heard a hint of… something in Caleb’s voice and felt a rising dread in his throat. “I didn’t mean…” He glanced at Caleb, hoping the human hadn’t misunderstood.

Caleb shook his head, “we will talk about it later.” Molly watched the human go to the other end of the table to hand Beau and Fjord their drinks, as well as slip the flask to Nott.

Molly set one down at Caleb’s spot and slid the other across to Jester. She must’ve seen something in his expression, because he felt her tail gently squeeze his leg under the table reassuringly.

“Hey, Nott!” Jester said excitedly, “Would you like to have another slumber party in our room?”

Molly looked up, catching Nott’s eager expression. “Really?”

“Of course! If it’s okay with Beau!” Jester said, looking at Beau with an intensity that almost made Molly laugh.

“Oh, uh- sure.” Beau said, taken aback by the sudden suggestion, “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

“Since Yasha left again I thought we could have a pillow fight- and this time it wouldn’t be quite so dangerous.”

Molly chuckled at that, “She’s a beast in a pillow fight, alright.” He said with a grin, “although I don’t think I’d want to fight any of you, honestly.”

“Okay!” Nott said eagerly, checking with Caleb, who nodded with a gentle smile. “Let’s do it!”

“Yay!” Jester gave Molly a quick wink, to which he just rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

***

 

“Do you have everything you need for the night?” Caleb asked softly, his voice drifting down the hall to where Molly waited in the shadows.

“Yes. Will you use your silver thread?” Nott asked anxiously.

“Of course I will.”

“Good.” Nott sounded relieved and Molly smiled in the darkness, he was glad Caleb had someone so sensible looking out for him.

“You can always send me a message if you need me and I will let you in.” Caleb said gently.

He heard a shifting feet and then Nott’s small footsteps padding down the hallway to Beau and Jester’s room. Molly heard the distant sound of the door shutting, followed by muffled laughter, he suspected they’d set up an ambush to begin the pillow fight.

“It is all clear.” Caleb’s voice was low and even as he spoke into the empty hallway.

Molly stepped out of the shadows and Caleb stepped aside to let him into the room.

They stood in silence for a moment after Caleb closed the door. Molly looked at his face, relieved to see that the human didn’t look upset. He looked… torn- as if he were confused rather than angry.

“I’d like to kiss you.” Molly said softly.

Caleb nodded, “I would like to kiss you as well.”

Molly gently wove his fingers through Caleb’s auburn hair, holding him softly as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Caleb leaned into him, and Molly broke the kiss to rest his head on Caleb’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Caleb. I knew it was reckless. You warned me. I should’ve respected your boundaries.”

He felt Caleb shake his head, “You are not to blame.”

Molly lifted his head, taking a step back so he could see Caleb. “You seemed so upset earlier...”

“I am not happy that Jester knows, but it was going to happen sooner or later.” Caleb said with a sigh.

“Then why do you sound like your feet are being held over the-” Molly felt Caleb wince and he took the other’s hands quickly, “Poor choice of metaphor.”

“I am not being held over the fire.” Caleb said softly, “But there is something I am… Something I would like to ask you.” Molly nodded, his brow furrowed as he waited anxiously for Caleb to speak again. “I missed the beginning of your conversation,” Caleb said softly, “but when Jester asked if you were in love with me…”

Molly’s eyes widened, “You speak Infernal?”

Caleb shook his head, a small smirk on his face, “It is one of my tricks. I showed it to you in my book.” Molly groaned as he remembered seeing _Comprehend Languages_ in Caleb’s spellbook several weeks before.

“Some of us don’t have memories quite like yours.” Molly sighed.

“You love me?” Caleb asked softly. His eyes met Molly’s and there were tears swimming in front of the pale blue orbs.

Molly nodded without hesitation.

“You told Jester first?” Caleb said with a choked laugh.

Molly grinned sheepishly and squeezed Caleb’s hands, “I didn’t mean to, honestly it just slipped out.”

“And you hadn’t decided whether or not to tell me?” Caleb said, pulling one hand away and weakly punching Molly’s shoulder.

Molly laughed, pulling Caleb closer, “To be fair, you didn’t exactly need me to.”

“That is not an excuse.” Caleb muttered, bringing his forehead to rest on Molly’s shoulder this time.

Molly held Caleb against him, “You worry about so many things.” He stroked Caleb’s tangled hair slowly. Working the knots out gently with his fingers he continued, “you worry about Nott, about the others. I don’t even know how much you worry about the past. You’ve gotten very good at hiding it.” He sighed gently, “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to worry about us too.”

Caleb nodded against him, “I will always worry, Mollymauk. That is my nature.” Molly smiled as Caleb continued, “you are the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I am happy with you. I will keep worrying, but I do not worry about us.”

Molly lifted Caleb’s chin and kissed him again, this time a bit more forcefully, relieved that he wasn’t cross. “You’re the best thing to happen to me as far back as I can remember.” Molly said gently. “I love you.”

Caleb smiled, “Und ich liebe dich.”

Molly felt his face split into a wide grin. He didn’t need to understand Zemnian to understand what the human had said to him. He felt heat swelling inside his chest and Molly surged forward, capturing Caleb once again, this time in a bruising kiss.

“Fuck me, Caleb. Please.” Molly begged, his voice breaking as he walked backward, pulling Caleb toward the bed.

“Ja.” Caleb breathed, leaning in to kiss Molly once more. He gripped the back of the tiefling’s neck as he brought his mouth to the peacock tattoo. “You know,” He said, sucking against the skin until Molly hissed with pain, “this tattoo is very convenient.” His eyes lingered for a moment on the one red feather, but he quickly resumed his ministrations.

“I try to be accomodating.” Molly gasped, his hands flying to the hem of Caleb’s shirt, dragging it up his chest until the human relented, letting him go and slipping his shirt off. In the brief pause, Molly did the same, tossing his own shirt on top of Caleb's on the floor in the center of the room. “Come on, Caleb. I want you inside me yesterday.”

Caleb chuckled and brought his palm down to Molly’s cock, which was straining against his trousers. “We need to get these off you if I am going to do anything.”

Molly moaned and quickly sat to remove his boots, followed quickly by his pants. He scooted back on the bed so that he could spread his legs, knees bent, cock bobbing against his stomach as a trail of precum pooled on his lavender skin.

Caleb sucked in a breath, looking at Molly’s wanton abandon. “Oh, Mollymauk. You are beautiful. Look how eager you are.”

“I’ll be even more beautiful with your cock in me.” Molly said with a grin. He squirmed on the sheets, trying not to touch himself as he waited for Caleb to do something. “Please, Caleb!”

Caleb’s eyes darkened and he took a step forward, tracing his fingers lightly along Molly’s inner thighs, sending shivers up Molly’s spine.

“Would you like me to prepare you, or would you like to do it yourself?” Caleb said, his hand tracing the scars on Molly’s thighs.

“You.” He gasped, “Gods, please! I need you to touch me!” He moaned, his tail flicking back and forth across the sheets beside him.

Caleb smiled and stepped forward, reaching for a bag that was propped next to the bed. Molly sighed with relief as Caleb took out a vial of oil, gently dribbling it across Molly’s hole. He arched at the contact and Caleb chuckled. He could feel the human tracing his fingers around the rim, spreading the oil around and coating his fingers before he gently slid one digit inside. Molly gasped with the sudden intrusion, his cock twitching against his stomach as he squeezed his muscles around Caleb.

The human groaned and Molly watched his eyes flutter closed as Molly drew him in deeper.

He pulled out gently and added a second slick finger. Caleb’s face was wracked with concentration and the thought of Caleb giving his full attention to opening Molly up made the tiefling want to spread his legs wider, made him want to beg Caleb for even more.

His soft whine is enough to catch Caleb’s attention and the human’s mouth twisted into a smile before he crooked his finger just right, catching Molly by surprise as the tiefling hurriedly covered his mouth to keep himself from shouting out. Caleb added another finger, this time brushing against that spot more deliberately as Molly bit into his palm, tasting his blood as he brought his other hand to grip his cock, afraid of coming too soon.

He heard Caleb chuckle and he withdrew his fingers. Molly almost wanted to protest the sudden loss, but he knew what was coming next. He heard the rustling of fabric and opened his eyes in time to see Caleb using the remaining oil to slick his cock. His trousers had been kicked across the room and Molly didn’t even realize he was speaking until he heard his own voice, “Fuck, Caleb. Please! Please fuck me.”

“Tell me, Molly.” Caleb said, his voice tight as Molly felt the tip of his cock gently pressing against him.

“Fuck- I” Molly gasped as Caleb began slowly pushing in, “I want you to take me so hard the bed shakes. I want you- ah- working in and out of me, unable to stop as I beg you to go faster and faster until I can’t take it anymore. I want you to keep fucking me after I’ve come, until I’m so sensitive that I can’t see straight. I want you to share me, to watch me fuck whoever you’d like. To _do_ whatever you’d like.” Gods, Molly arched as Caleb slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, harder this time, and Molly could feel himself rocked on the bed. He clenched his muscles around Caleb and heard the wizard groan.

“Keep talking.” Caleb’s voice sounded pretty rough, and Molly wondered if he was already close.

“I won’t be able to keep talking much longer. I bet you’d like to fuck me until I’m incoherent. Until the only word I can remember is your name.”

Caleb fucked into him even harder, and Molly was reminded of the single-minded focus that Caleb gave to his books, to his spells, to his studies. _He’s studying me._ Molly came to the realization just as Caleb’s cock brushed the bundle of nerves deep inside Molly once more, drawing another moan from the tiefling, whose hands flew to his nipples, tugging gently on the ring as he ground his head back into the bed, trying to find enough purchase to meet Caleb’s thrusts.

“Fuck-Caleb” he felt the hand on his cock, squeezing tightly before Caleb began stroking him, “I’m so- ah- so close!” He gasped, “I’m not going to last if you keep- ugh- fuck- harder, please!” He gasped, even his talented tongue couldn’t quite find the words as Caleb fucked into him harder and hard, his strokes perfectly angled so that he was hitting that spot with every thrust.

“I want to see you come all over yourself, Mollymauk.” Caleb said roughly, “I want to see what I do to you.”  
“Fuck, Caleb.” He was growing desperate, longing for Caleb to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially if he continued his languid strokes of Molly’s cock. “I want you to split me apart,” he gasped.

“I would like that very much, but tonight I don’t think I’ll last much longer.” Molly was impressed that he could manage to stay this coherent as his hips snapped against Molly who was now whining with every thrust. “You are so needy, Mollymauk.” Caleb said with a smirk, “you would do anything I asked of you right now, ja?”

“Anything.” Molly moaned.

“What if I stopped right at this moment?” Caleb asked, angling his thrusts again so that he hit that deeper spot. Molly saw stars.

Molly felt like crying at the very suggestion, “no! Please, Caleb, please keep going. Fuck- I’m so close!”

“I want you to come for me Molly.” Caleb said, pounding into him, his fingernails cutting into Molly’s skin. “Now.”

Caleb’s voice- commanding and intense- was all Molly needed. He gasped as the hot ropes of cum painted his chest and stomach. A bit managed to hit his chin, and his tongue quickly darted out to lap it up. Caleb groaned and thrust once more before his hips stilled, spilling into Molly with a moan as the tiefling bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Caleb pulled out gently and Molly groaned at the loss before Caleb flopped onto the bed beside him.

They lay there in silence for several minutes.

“I want to ask you something.” Caleb said softly once they were able to speak again.

“Anything, love.”

“You have mentioned it several times so I wanted to know-” Caleb cleared his throat slightly, “would you like to...invite someone else?”

Molly turned his head to meet Caleb’s eyes. “Is that something you’d like?”

Caleb looked thoughtful for a moment, “I don’t know.”

Molly smiled, “Personally, I wouldn’t be opposed. But if you’re not on board one hundred percent, then we won’t do it. I never want to pressure you into anything.”

Caleb smiled, “And the same is true for you. I know I can be-” He blushed a bit and Molly couldn’t help but laugh at the idea that words could make Caleb blush- even now when his cum was still inside Molly. “I can be different, in bed. I like things-” He hesitated and Molly shushed him gently.

“You never have to apologize for things you enjoy. As long as we talk about it, I’m almost always willing to try new things.”

Caleb smiled. “I am lucky I found you, Mollymauk.”

Molly’s eyes fluttered closed, “I’m lucky you found me, too.”

 

***

 

Molly woke with a start as a loud noise echoed inside his head. He looked around, bleary eyed as the room came into focus and the memories from last night came flooding back. He’d fallen asleep right after their sex, but he quickly ascertained that Caleb must’ve cleaned him up and tucked him into bed. _As well as cast an alarm spell, apparently_.

Caleb had also woken suddenly. He was sitting up and breathing heavily as he stared toward the doorway. Molly propped himself up to see what Caleb was looking at- only to find himself face to face with a grinning Jester carrying what looked like a tray of assorted pastries.

“Good morning!” She said, unperturbed by the circumstance they found themselves in.

Molly sat up further in the bed, smirking as Caleb brought his knees up to his chest, clutching the sheets around him. For his part, Molly didn’t mind a little nudity and he knew Jester felt the same. “Morning, Jester. What have you brought us?”

“I brought you some donuts and a few other pastries that I found this morning.”

“That you _found_?” Caleb asked skeptically.

“I went to the bakery.” She said, ignoring Caleb’s tone. “They are all fresh and delicious. Perfect breakfast after a night of really loud sex.” Molly felt his stomach drop, but before he could say anything Jester began laughing hysterically. “Oh, boy! You should have seen your faces!”

“Then you didn’t hear-” Caleb ventured, his voice shaking.

“Nah, you’re okay.” She said, wiping her eyes as she climbed up onto the foot of the bed, sitting cross-legged and placing the tray in front of her as if they were all sitting around a table together. “I told Fjord that you were out looking for new boots because yours are kind of silly looking and I talked to Nott and she agreed that Caleb needs his rest so you can ‘sleep in’ as long as you want… So help yourself!” She said, watching them expectantly.

Caleb made no move to grab the food, so Molly stacked 2 pastries in one hand and looked straight at Jester. “Thank you for the pastries.” He said congenially, “ _now get out!_ ”

Jester giggled as Caleb turned quickly, startled by Molly’s use of Infernal. “You only took two.” She said, looking at the pastries in his hand, “You should take one more. _I think this one would be perfect for you._ ”

Molly begrudgingly held his hand out, rolling his eyes as he accepted the cream-filled pastry. Jester gave him a mischievous smirk before she hopped off the bed and skipped out of the room, leaving Caleb to give him a quizzical look.

“Don’t ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm about to move house, so I may not update next week, but I'll try to keep 'em coming.  
> I'm also considering getting some VM fics going.  
> Comments keep me going!


End file.
